herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Arisu
Reiji Arisu (nihongo: 有栖零士) is one of the protagonists of the Japan-exclusive video game Namco X Capcom. He also appears in the Super Robot Wars spinoff series Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier as one of the main protagonists, as well as Project X Zone. History When young, Reiji was training to be a member of the secret organization Shinra like his father Shougo Arisu. Ten years ago, in Shibuya, Reiji tried to protect his father from Saya, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his father perished, believing that Saya killed him. The scar in his head pulsates when Saya is close. Namco X Capcom Reiji is now a member of Shinra, which investigates disturbances in space and time called "fluxes". He is a no-nonsense, hot-blooded fighter who wields an array of pistols, shotguns, and swords. Endless Frontier After the events of Namco X Capcom, Reiji and his partner Xiaomu were still chasing Saya. After Saya had escaped to the Endless Frontier, he and Xiaomu decided to follow using the flux. After arriving in Mirabilis castle, they had a run in with Haken and co. After Haken defeated the two, they both explained the events leading up to thier battle and what both groups were after. Reiji and Xiaomu then teamed up with Haken not only to find a way back home but to bring Saya back home with them. Project X Zone Reiji makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Xiaomu . Crosspedia Entry An agent of "Shinra," a special unit directly affiliated with the government and created to deal with supernatural phenomena, monsters, and such. A practitioner of "Gogyo Sword Drawing," which involves the rapid drawing and then sheathing again of his swords, he fights using the flaming Japanese sword "Karin," the lightning-calling sword "Chirai," a shotgun called "Hollywood" and a magnum called "Gold." From this latest case onward, he has also started to use the ice blade "Sorin," previously used by his father. While both serious and collected, he is also strong-willed and passionate on the inside. The scar on his forehead was caused by Saya during the battle in which he lost his father. Afterwards, he occasionally grows frustrated and annoyed by Xiaomu's Happy-Go-Lucky attitude and threatens to spank her if her distasteful jokes gets way out of hand sometimes. Gallery srtproject-x-zone-2.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Reiji PXZ2.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance SRTEFEReiji.png SRTEFReiji.png Reiji Arisu 5325_004.jpg Reiji Battle2.gif Trivia *His character was based on Kyosuke Nanbu. *One of his weapons: Chiljido, is named after the Korean-made Seven-Branched Sword which is a national treasure of Japan. *Fitting with the Fairy Tale theme in the game, he is a reference to Alice in Wonderland, as a stranger from another world. Even their names are similar Arisu/Alice, and the name of his theme song is a pun on the Japanese translation of Alice in Wonderland. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Vengeful Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bigger Good Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Archenemy